Lyanna Stark
by merli99
Summary: After Ramsay takes Winterfell he finds Lyanna Stark the oldest daughter of Eddard Stark. Will he bend her to his will or can she escape him before it's to late.


Lyanna Stark is Eddard and Catelyn Starks oldest daughter, she was betrothed to Theon Greyjoy when she was fourteen to assure the loyalty of his father. They hadn't married jet but planned to after her brother, the king in the north came back to Winterfell. The story begins after Theon comes back from the iron isles to claim Winterfell.

I ran down the stairs as soon as she saw Theon riding to Winterfell. A happy smile on my face. I had been so scared to lose him too. After all he was the only one left who knew me. Of course I loved my little brothers with all my heart but I had always tried to protect them and they were too young to understand me. Theon had always been my friend, but after my father told me about the betrothal to him I had been unsure. As his friend I knew about all the girls he slept with and all the hearts he had broken. But he had promised me that he would stop and the only girl he would ever love was me. It was two years ago and we had learned to love each other, and I did love him with all my heart. I was sure nothing could ever change that. But as I arrived at the gate there were many men with him I didn't know and all of them were wearing the sigil of the Greyjoys. "Theon what is happening here?" I asked him in a demanding voice. One of the men stepped in front of me. "Watch your tongue girl you 're speaking with the future king." I began to laugh. "Seriously Theon what game are you playing." I tried to step around the man but he pulled his sword and holds it in front of me. Theon looked at me through cold eyes as if he wouldn't recognize me. It almost broke my heart to see him like this. "She is okay, bring her to my quarters." He demanded. The man took me by my arm. "You heard him lady." He began to drag me along. "Do you have any idea who I am?" I asked him angry. "No and I don't care." I scoffed. "You should, I am Lyanna Stark my brother is Robb Stark the king in the north. I am betrothed to Theon Greyjoy so let go of me." He laughed, hard and long. After he got himself together he looked down at me. "Well my lady, Theon Greyjoy swore to kill all Stark and take Winterfell as his." I shook my head, he wouldn't. We came to my parents' previous bedroom. "I guess that's where you will stay for now." He looked the door behind me and left me alone. Tears welled up to my eyes. Theon would do nothing like that. He wouldn't hurt me. He loved me, he always told me. I hugged my knees and sat down on the bed. Please let me wake up in his arms.

I waited like this for what seemed like hours. Finally Theon came in, I stood up to hug him but he hit me in the face. I stumbled and fell down. "You bitch, where are your brothers?" He asked me angry. I trembled slightly. "I don't know." He looked down at me as if he would hate me. But he didn't, I told myself, he did love me. But still I tried to crawl away from him. "Why are you doing this." He smirked and took a hold of my chin. "Don't worry Lya, nothing will happen to you. Once your brothers are dead I will marry you." My eyes widened. He wouldn't kill them, they were like brothers to him. "But since it seems like you won't cooperate I will have you thrown in the dungeon until they are dead or you behave." I shook my head. "Please, don't." He just laughed. "Sleep well, Lya." I felt something come down on my head and lost consciousness. I woke up and was cold and dark. I lay on the ground, a thin blanket was draped over me. My hands were bound and I was blindfolded. At least I could move my feet. My mouth was dry and my head pounded. Suddenly everything came crushing back. Theon had betrayed her, obviously he never cared for her. Tears came streaming out, soon her face was wet . "Please gods let him root in hell." She whispered. In that moment her door was opened. "Wake up Lya." Theon demanded and she breathed in to calm herself. "What do you want." She felt someone kneel down beside her and take away her blindfold. "Oh my sweet Lya, don't you know your brothers are dead." Out of reflex I spat at him. "You bastard, how could you." I began to cry again Bran and Rick they were so small. Rick was still a toddler. He kicked me in the ribs. "But I see you haven't learned to behave, maybe a few more days down here will help." He turned around and walked out. I screamed, it felt as if my heart would break. How could he kill two little children. How could he kill his brothers. My throat felt dry and my ribs were aching. Maybe I would die in here and my ghost would hunt all of them. Or maybe if I could bring day my direwolf down here she could safe me. I crawled to the small window, it was high over my head. No chance to reach it, and even if I could, there were still thick bars and no way to escape. "Please gods help me." Tears came back and made me angry. How many tears could I have? In my anger I punched again the wall, with my bound hands. It hurt, but right now the pain let me focus. Theon hadn't won yet. I knew he wanted Winterfell but he could only get it if he killed all my brothers. But Robb was in the south fighting his own war. And even if he killed them all he still had to marry me. And I would never marry something like that. Maybe he would send a message to my mother and brother and they would come to get me. I let my face sink against the cold wall and closed my eyes. It couldn't get any worse.

Robb were just talking about his battle plans with Lord Bolton as his mother came in the tent. Catelyn was pale and near tears. "He killed them. Theon killed Rickon and Bran." She nearly collapsed in Robb's arms. "What about Lyanna?" Catelyn just shook her head. "He writes that he plans to marry her as soon as she learns to behave. If she survives the days in the dungeon..." Robb balled his hands. "He wouldn't dare." Lord Bolton cleared his throat. "I could let my bastard boy take care of that." Robb nodded. "We would be really grateful, but let him live I want to speak to Theon myself." Roose Bolton nodded. "Of course." Smirking as he turned around to send news to his son.

I woke up as the door was opened again. This time Theon had a tablet with him. "Rise and shine Lya. I have got something to eat for you." I just looked up. He took my hands in his and looked concerned. "Oh look at the mess you made, your beautiful hands." I looked down and gulped. My knuckles were bloody and the bone could be seen. Thank Gods I didn't feel them. "Are you hungry." I shook my head. Of course I were my stomach was growling the hole time, but I wouldn't take anything from him. "I would rather starve." I told him. He sighted. "Well it seems like I have to teach you some respect." He dragged me by my bound hands in the torture chamber. It hadn't been used in decades and I had been unsure if it still existed. But it did. He took my hands and tied them to a hook which was attached to a chain at the ceiling . He pulled at the chain and lifted me up until only my toes could touch the ground. "Theon please it hurts." I begged him but he just grinned down at me. "Poor little Lya, it will get so much worse." I trembled in fear. What had I ever done to him to make him so cruel. He stepped next to me. "It's cold here, isn't it?" He caressed my cheek almost lovingly. "Just imagine what it would be like if you were wet." I shook my head. His finger travelled down my throat to my collarbones. He sighted again. "Such a waste." He let his hands wander down and slightly touched my breasts till he reached my waist. "If you were a whore I would fuck you unconscious right now. But sadly I will have to wait till we are married." With that he turned around and lifted up a bucket. "Good night." Ice cold water poured over me and left me shivering hoping to survive the next days.

Ramsay Snow read his father's letter with a big smile.

Dear Ramsay

When you retrieve this letter ride to Winterfell and kill Theon Greyjoy and his men. By the time you arrive there Robb Stark will be dead so the only remain heir Lyanna Stark a girl of sixteen years will be there. She was betrothed to Theon Greyjoy so if you kill him she is free to be married. Keep her alive and make her trust you. If you succeed I might declare you my legal heir and son.

I will soon join you there.

Roose Bolton

The night was long and cold. Everything hurt from the cold and stretching. I lived through the next day in a trance. I wasn't awake but my eyes were open and I saw everything like out of my body. Maybe I was dead. But I could still feel my body aching and the cold made my cough. I saw Theon come in and talk to me but I couldn't speak nor did I hear what he said. He looked angry and hit me a few times. I didn't even flinch. I couldn't. But I felt every blow and it did hurt. Later that day or was it the next I lost track of time I heard voices. My vision was full of black dots and I was sure I would die now. Suddenly I was brought down and my hands were untied. "Get Ramsay down here, I think we found what he wants." I tried to see who was there. "Hey girl, do you hear me? Don't die." Someone talked to me. I tried to nod but my whole body was frozen. "Well what do we have here?" I heard footsteps. "I think it's the Stark girl." My vision cleared for a moment and I saw two men talking next to me. I tried to say something but I only made a weak noise. "What happened to her?" The taller man looked at me with pale grey eyes. "I don't know but she needs to get in the warmth or she won't last much longer." Like on command I began to cough hardly and gasped . I couldn't hear anymore what the men were talking it was just a rush in my ears. I felt myself being scooped up in two arms. Soon after that I lost consciousness. I woke up again when I was put down on a soft fur. "Girl can you hear me?" Someone whispered. "Squeeze my hand tight if you do." I did. "Okay now I want you to answer my questions just squeeze for yes." I squeezed. He laughed lowly. "Ramsay, it would be better to let her rest now." The man who held my hand growled. "I think she can answer a few questions for me." I squeezed his hand. I wasn't that weak. "You see she agrees." He pated my hair. "So your name is Lyanna Stark." I squeezed his hand. "Your brother sends me to rescue you, so just know you can trust me." I squeezed. "My name is Ramsay Bolton, I am the Bastard son of Roose Bolton." I squeezed. I heard this name before and I was sure it wasn't good. But he saved me so he couldn't be that terrible. "So Lyanna is it okay if I undress you. Don't worry not completely, just to see if you have any injury and to get you out of your wet cloth." I squeezed. "Okay now I will give you something to make you sleep." I squeezed and drank it without hesitation.

Ramsay smiled satisfied. The girl had drifted off in a deep sleep. Her dark brown hair was a mess and her face had a big purple bruise on the left cheek. But still he could see that she was beautiful. "Leave us alone he told his maester." The old man nodded and disappeared. Ramsay carefully untied her dress. "Don't worry princess no one except me is going to hurt you." He smirked. Her fragile frame was covered in green, purple and even black bruises. Her pale skin shined in the dim light of the fire. The caressed her stomach, arms and legs as he undressed her. He pulled out a nightgown and dressed her in it. After that he took her hands and washed the blood and dirt of them. Then he carefully bandaged them. Her skin was still ice cold so he lay down next to her and put an arm around her. In her sleep she snuggled close to him. He smirked knowing soon she would do everything to be back in the dungeons at Theons mercy. "We will have so much fun darling."

I woke up and felt rested, I was cuddled against a broad chest and covered in furs. "I see you're awake." The man said. I didn't remember his name but I knew he saved me. I slowly crawled away from him but he caught my wrist. "Don't be scared nothing will happen to you." I nodded. I blushed as he sat up; his chest was bare and showed well defined muscles and board shoulders. He was definitively attractive his hair was black and went to his neck. He looked clean and high born. Only his eyes were scary they were light grey and cold. "I am sorry my lord but it isn't proper to be in bed with you." He laughed and I felt my face redden even more. "Well Lyanna I will give you time to bath and dress and will meet you later to eat breakfast." I nodded and waited until he was gone to get out of bed. My hair was a mess and my face probably too. I looked at my hands but to my surprise they were nearly healed. How long did I sleep? I went to the bathroom, my bathtub was already prepared. I undressed fast and sat down with a sight. The warm water made me relax and I closed my eyes. I only came out as the water turned cold. I dried my hair and brushed it till it fell in soft waves down to my waist. I decided to wear a light blue warm dress. I looked at myself in the mirror the bruise on my cheek was almost invisible. My brown eyes looked stern and serious. A knock at the door startled me. "My lady, are you ready." I nodded and went to the man. "I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name." He smiled. "Oh of course you were barely conscious as I told you." He bowed for me and gave me a light hand kiss. "Ramsay Bolton, my father Roose Bolton is waiting downstairs." I smiled but couldn't help to feel scared. I heard of him and the cruel things he did. "Nice to meet you, Ramsey. Can I ask you how long I was out?" "Two weeks, you had a bad concussion and where really sick but my maester gave his best." In the hall a meal was prepared, a man stood at the door waiting. "Lady Stark." He bowed and I gave a courtesy. "I'm Roose Bolton. I must to bring sad news to you." I frowned. "I am sorry my lord but I don't quite understand." Ramsay pulled out a seat for me. "Please sit Lyanna." I sat down scared of what was to come next. "Your dear brother and mother were murdered brutally at the Frey wedding, they fought to the end but it wasn't enought." I shook my head and looked at my hands. They couldn't, they were the only thing I had left. "I understand that this must be terrible for you but now that you are the last remaining Stark it's your duty to find yourself a husband who can take care for you." I nodded slowly listening carefully even I just wanted to run outside and cry. "So what do you suggest Lord Bolton." He smiled as if he had won something. "Well Ramsay here is searching for a wife, he is in the right age and you would be the Lady of the Dreadfort and Winterfell." I frowned and nodded. "Let me think about it Lord Bolton. I will tell you my decision at dinner." I stood up and left the room.

I went straight to the stables and to Day. She was chained at a beam. "Here you are let me free you." I took of the chain and she walked next to me. I snuck in the kitchen and stole a big piece meat. Together we went to the godswood. "You are the last thing left what should I do." I hugged her and she licked my face. "Help me day." Day howled lowly and nuzzled her head against my legs. "You're right I have to do what's right." It could be worse I told myself, it could be a man twice my age or someone ugly. Ramsay seemed okay, at least he saved me. Day and I walked through the garden. Sometimes I wondered why we even bothered having one, there were only a few trees and even in summer no flowers grew on the hard ground. "Lyanna, can I accompany you." Ramsay startled me and Day. She growled lowly and snapped at Ramsay. "Oh I'm sorry. Day no!" Ramsay only chuckled. "She seems to be temperamental." I nodded. "Yes she is a little queen." I linked my arm with his. "So, I have thought about your father's suggestion." Ramsay raised an eyebrow. "And of course I should do the right thing and restore my family's honor, but I don't want to burden you with this. I mean do you even want to marry." Ramsay looked at me amused. "Well my dear, as I first came here and saw you I was enchanted from your beauty. And now that I know you also have temperament and heart there's nothing I'd rather do." I was satisfied. "One more question, would it be possible to keep day." I gave him my best puppy eyes. "Of course my dear, I myself have three bitches." I could have made a happy dance but just smiled ladylike. "So tell me something about yourself Lyanna." We sat down on a bench near the woods. "Well I love the cold, the snow and ice. I enjoy hunting and a good sword fight." Ramsay smirked. "You hunting and sword fighting, how?" Of course he didn't believe me. "I always loved swords, for me they have something magical and at the age of nine my Father firstly allowed me to train with the boys, he always said better you learn it the right way. Soon after I also trained with the bow and went hunting." I blushed as he took my hand and looked me deep in the eye. "I will take you on a hunt with me then." There was something dark and wicked in his eyes but I chose to ignore it. He linked our arms. "I'd like to show you something." I went with him without hesitation.

He guided me to the dungeons. "It's a gift for you." A gift in the dungeons I frowned and let out a small scream as he opened the door. Theon was hanging there bloody and dirty. "I thought he must pay for what he did to you." Ramsay smirked sinister. "What did you do to him?" I did my best to sound strong. "I flayed him here and there, cut of his dick." I gasped. "Come on love, go to him." I shook my head and if he hadn't hold me in an iron grip I would have ran away. "I said go to him." He whispered in my ear and squeezed my arm. Cautious I took a few steps forward, till I stood in front of Theon. "Now that's a good girl." Ramsay was right behind me and patted my head. "Now kill him." I turned around. "No." He just laughed. "Kill him or I will fuck you in front of him and then make you kill him." A Tear dropped down my cheek, how could he be so cruel? "With what shall I kill him?" Ramsay gave me his knife. "Show me that you are worthy being my wife." I closed my eyes for a moment; I was naïve to not take the stories of him as a warning. "I'm sorry Theon." My hands trembled as I slit his throat. The blood flowed over them and onto my dress. "You really did it love, that's fantastic." I felt sick, very sick. So I stumbled to a wall to lean on. I choked trying to keep my meal down. "It's okay love." He slowly held my hair back and lovingly drew patterns on my bag. I felt completely empty and drained of energy. Ramsay scooped me up in his arms and carried me bridal style to the halls. "You did just great." I pressed my face against his chest and cried. "What did you do to her?" I heard Roose Bolton's voice. "I made her make her first kill." He said it as if it was nothing. "You did what?The girl is supposed to marry you not be your new toy." Ramsay shrugged. "She already told me she will do it." I felt him sit down and caress my bag. "You have to eat something Lyanna." I looked up still scared of him. "Here let me feed you." He took a bit meat on his fork and gave it to me. "I'm not hungry." I told him. He sighted. "But I want you to eat." I huffed. "And I don't care what you want, I will go to sleep. " As soon as the words left my mouth I bit my tongue. But as he only laughed and his grip on me loosened I slipped of his lap and snatched myself an apple before I went upstairs to my room. As soon as I was alone I cried and nearly screamed. He was a monster, a horrible monster. I washed myself till my hands were red and threw the dress in the fire, before I put on a nightgown. As I lay down I began weeping uncontrollably and screamed in the pillow.

I didn't even notice the door opening. "Don't cry, love, your nightmare hasn't even begun. " I gulped. He surely wanted to sleep in the bed but even we had to get married I didn't want to be in there with him. So I just got up and went to the bathroom. The water in the tub was ice cold but exactly what I needed to clear my mind. I went back and saw Ramsay smirking at me, he had taken of his shirt and laid on the bed. He patted on the place next to him but I just huffed ignoring him and walking to the fireplace, when the nights were cold I had often sleep there on the thick carpet. "Do we have to be stubborn again, love?" Ramsay asked with faked sadness. I turned my back to him and closed my eyes . "Just let me sleep, please." I sounded more exhausted then I had hoped. "Of course I will but first you come to me in bed, I promise I won't do anything." I scoffed and ignored him thinking off my family. Sansa was still in Kings Landing married to the Imp, Arya might be dead or worse. And the rest was dead, a tear escaped her eye. A year ago they had been happy, and now all dead or gone. And now I was as good as married to a psychopath that made me kill my fiancée. I killed him, I slit his throat and killed him. It was the first time I had taken a human live and for certain the last. I turned around and looked at the bed. Ramsay seemed to be asleep, maybe I could run. Take a few things with me and sell them, I could hunt and provide myself. Because there was no way I'd stay with a psychopath. I stood up and walked to the door, he didn't move I took that as a good sign and sneaked out. I took a few earrings and bracelets from my mother and a bow with me. A hunting knife in my boots as I disguised myself in boys' cloth and put on a cloak to hide my hair. I released Day and told her to get out of the castle and met me in the woods. Then I climbed on the roof of an old house near the walls of Winterfell. To my surprise there was no one there so it was easy to sneak into the woods and run. Till morning she had to take a long distance between her and the Bolton Bastard.

Ramsay opened his eyes as soon as Lyanna left the Room, smirking, a hunt was perfect to test her and show her her place. And her place was underneath him screaming his name and bearing him heirs. He took his time to get dressed, giving her a head start. He would only take one bitch with him, making it a little bit more of a challenge. The dog ran straight to the stables and behind a wall he found her cloth. She was smarter then he thought, her dog was also gone and the door to the weapon chamber open. After a few minutes he came to the conclusion that she must be in the woods. He loved hunting in the woods. It was sad that they first had to marry before he could take her. Snow began to fall thick and cover the ground. He frowned knowing that she hadn't fully recovered. He walked faster hoping he wouldn't be to late.

The snow began to cover me, and made me cough. Maybe I should have waited till I was completely well, and took warmer cloth. The icy wind pierced through my top cloth and the snow made them wet. After walking for a while I found a cave and decided to get in for shelter. I shivered from the cold and went deeper in the cave, Day next to me giving a little warmth. I felt frostbites at my hands. I would die out her if I wouldn't be found. Was it worth it, dying for freedom. My shivering got harder and my teeth clattered. Day seemed to notice and got up. I should go back maybe Ramsay didn't even notice me missing. Too weak to walk I first crawled and then crouched through the snow. Finally I gave up and just laid there face down in the snow. Everything hurt, mylungs aching and burning with every breath. This time I felt death, and I welcomed it closing her eyes and sinking into sleep. I dreamed of warmth, of Day.

Day run up to him and he knew something was wrong. The direwolf was howling and looking back from where it came. "Where is she?" His voice was as cold as the wind. He would make her pay. She wouldn't even dare to set a foot out her room without him again. He ran after the wolf cursing her and the damn storm. Well he would hunt her in the Dreadwood then. He found her lying in the snow; he could see that she had tried to get back. She seemed dead, angry he turned her around, searching after her heard beat. It was faint but it was there. "What did you do?" He threw her over his shoulder. As soon as she would be well she would wish to never been born. Her limp body was light as a feather, which made him smile, so fragile so easily crushed. He liked to break things, crush them and then build them to his will.

I was awake and alive but I didn't dare to open my eyes. I knew I would be punished; he wouldn't kill me, at least not yet. I was sure that I had angered him. I heard footsteps and tried to pretend to be asleep. "You see she's alright, I found her before worse could happen." I kept my breath shallow and regular. "And you won't punish her, not until you're married." Ramsay said something I didn't understood but agreed. I nearly laughed in relief. Well I would be gone before we get married. Lord Bolton dismissed himself and left us alone. "So what am I going to do with you?" The mattress moved under his weight. "I know you're awake." His breath tickled on my neck. I stubbornly tried to stay in my state. "Your stubbornness will be your death." His hands grabbed my waist and lifted me onto him so I was straddling him. "But I'm still tiered." I told him and crossed my arms. "I want to sleep." He smiled and took a strand of my hair between his fingers. "And you can sleep, as I told you if we share a bed and since you ran you have to sleep on top off me." He smirked and continued. "Or I on top off you, it's your choice." I growled but I was still awful tired, the kind of tired that makes your eyelids heavy. "You won't try anything?" I asked him. "Till our marriage you will be innocent." He told me and raised his hands before hugging me close to his body and lay us down. I was really uncomfortable with that and frowned. My head rested on his breast and his hands on my ass. "But on the other side, you could bring me pleasure on other ways." He smirked at me and rolled us around so he was on top off me. Kissing down my jaw, while I was completely still, scared of moving. He chuckled and looked me in the eyes. They were darkened with lust and his smirk grew wider seeing my fear. His Lips were on mine, his tongue licked over my bottom lip before he bit down hard drawing blood. I gasped in pain and he let his tongue slip in my mouth. Before I could get control over the situation he flipped us around again and smirked at me. "Don't worry, princess." I cautiously rested my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. It was surprising that he had one. My eyes drifted close as he covered us with fur. "I won't hurt you tonight." I believed him, and I was too tiered to fight.


End file.
